


The House Recalls

by kaige68



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rental house reflects on some tenants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Recalls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MSB66 - whom I adore - For Halloween Trick or Treat meme. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Not beta read

They were unusual, these people, this group that had arrived, was still arriving. They weren’t family. That was clear in that they hadn’t come in all at once and arguing. They weren’t a school reunion or work reunion of some sort. They were introducing themselves. But there was some sort of underlying knowledge of each other, just not the blatantness of knowing each other well.

He’d been a rental home for ages. He’d had hopes, with his last Purchase and Sale agreement, that one family would move in for a good length of time, years maybe. But the market hadn’t done well and the small family saw the soundness of paying the mortgage with rental income. They came back for one week every year, but they acted like renters.

The house had seen all sorts of people come and go from his premises, but somehow this group, now, was different. He’d held large families, sorority graduations, bachelor weeks, university reunions. These _slashers_ were different. They all had different accents. Different luggage and appearance times. They seemed to come from all over the world. The house didn’t like the term _slasher_ though, he was afraid for his interiors.

On the second day of their visit, they were lounging around the open concept kitchen/living room. Drinking coffee (Of course he had a drip coffee maker! For the love of Architecture! He was a rental property in Hawaii with a spectacular view, not a by the hour motel in Toledo!), chatting, getting to know each other better, shyly. It was pleasant, at least they hadn’t cut any furnishings open as yet.

It was early, very early. The visitors’ internal clocks were all off from the travel and being out of their own time zones. They watched two joggers go by on the beach. Both men who passed the house daily, locals, keeping healthy. They weren’t running together, just in the same direction.

That was the point when _slashing_ became clear to the house. The women began speculating, presuming, supposing. The men in the house filtered out of the area, shaking their heads with smiles of inevitability.

Conversation between the slashers was filled with more coffee, some breakfast, loud ideas, louder laughter. The house felt light, in a way that he hadn’t before. The house felt comfortable in a way that didn’t usually come with weekly rentals.

At the end of the week the key was left on the kitchen counter, the renters all smiled in the house before they departed. The house felt that he would be missed, and he liked that feeling, that he would be an integral part of the memories these people now had. And he would recall his slashers fondly.


End file.
